D-Mob
D-Mob has played a pivotal part in the Def Jam series, being the antagonist of Def Jam Vendetta and Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover and acting as one of the main hero's ally in Def Jam Fight For NY. Biography D-Mob started out as Darrell Lewis, and grew up in Baltimore. While still in his teens, he turned a neighborhood corner into a network of hustlers who worked for him. By the time he came to New York, he was a bonafide crime lord. In his bid to control the city's underworld, he began buying up clubs all over town, running illegal fights and gambling operations out of them. Over time, D-Mob grew a large and loyal crew of followers, held together by mutual respect and a code of street ethics. Role in Def Jam Vendetta In Def Jam Vendetta, Darrell "D-Mob" Lewis is a Mafia Boss and ran all the fight club action in New York City. D-Mob used fear as power and was convinced that no one can ever beat him in a fighting match. He eventually settled down and began a relationship with "Angel", which was Manny's friend's former girl. Everyone feared D-Mob and many choose to get out of his way, including Manny who warned his friend to stay out of D-Mob's way as well. Manny owed D-Mob loads of money and with the help of his friend, he started to repay it, thus beat many fighters. This resulted in D-Mob hating Manny's friend. In one conversation, D-Mob questioned Manny's business afair and Manny replied on which side he's on. However, D-Mob then questioned Manny's friend who replied in anger towards D-Mob, due to Angel being in a relationship with D-Mob, and the Mafia boss making Manny suffer because of his debts. The boss then pulled away his jacket and planned to kill them at the fight. However, Angel made sure to avoid by interrupting the conversation. After Manny's friend defeats Ludacris, which is one of D-Mob's best fighters, the player witnesses D-Mob saying that was not a fight and he and Manny are nothing and stating how the "Def Jam Tournament" is opened and how finally everyone can beat them, but D-Mob warns them with these very words: "But nobody ever beats me!". Despite the fear D-Mob showed to the audience. Manny manages to repay his debt with the help of his best friend and Manny's friend goes for it and attempts to challenge D-Mob. However, D-Mob sends his bodyguards who always follow him around to protect him. Snowman, Pockets, and House go to beat up Manny's friend, but fails and run back to their boss. Manny then finishes the job what D-Mob's bodyguards needed to do and he beats up his best friend with a Baseball Bat. In this betrayal it's revealed how D-Mob owns him by Manny himself and how he's "D-Mob's now". Despite what happened. Manny's friend goes to the tournament, thus shocking everyone in D-Mob's Crew, and angering D-Mob. Manny's friend wins the Def Jam Tournament, which results in D-Mob waiting for him beside the tournament fighting area with his bodyguards and Manny. They begin to be in a conversation in which D-Mob tells Manny's friend that how he got his best friend working for him, his girlfriend as his own bitch, and tells the player that he's nothing. Angel gets mad on D-Mob and goes back to her former boyfriend's side. Angel tells D-Mob how she ain't his bitch and insults D-Mob. This results in the mafia boss pulling out his weapon and stating how he will kill them both. However, Manny stops D-Mob and Manny gets shot instead. Manny's friend then fights D-Mob and D-Mob loses the battle. After the battle. D-Mob is arrested by the police as his bodyguards are watching him being arrested. Angel and Manny's friend leave along with Manny as D-Mob takes one last look at them. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY In the events of Def Jam Fight for NY. D-Mob is arrested by the cops and is driven to the police station as the police close down the tournament. During the drive to prison. The police car he was in was hit by Hero and rolls multiple times upside down and eventually lands. As the cops are out cold. D-Mob tries to escape from the police car while the player helps him out and they both get away in the player's car. D-Mob is driven back to his hideout where D-Mob along with the player surprises Blaze and Sticky with D-Mob's return. D-Mob gets angry after Blaze blames him for the "shit he did" at the Tournament, which got him arrested in the first place. However, later Blaze states how they should round up their soldiers and along with Sticky Fingaz questions if it's possible to trust the player and if he's in. Despite the fear of betrayal in the future. D-Mob states that the player is in and makes the player face House, which is D-Mob's bodyguard. The player defeats House and D-Mob gives him some money to get some gear if the player is planning to run with his crew. Later on, D-Mob arranges a fight with the "Iceberg" a.k.a. "Ice-T", which the player also wins. Crow steps in and the crew take their defensive positions. When Crow states that he's at Club 357 to see how it's doing, due to the fact that "it's soon" going to be his, D-Mob warns him to watch his step. D-Mob witnesses Crow telling everyone that if they want some real money, to soon join up with Crow. After which Crow leaves and this shows D-Mob in anger. Due to many loses, it's revealed that D-Mob also kicked Snowman out of his crew, because he believed that Snowman was "too soft" sort of speak. Later on, WC, which was one of D-Mob's best fighters, left the group, which made D-Mob in a serious problem. The loss of one of his great fighters effected him, but he went on. D-Mob tells the player to go on a meeting in which D-Mob states that they will hit Crow back, but not in the way he expects it. He tells everyone how Crow thinks fear is power, but it's actually respect, which is the true power. Their code. D-Mob tells Blaze that he's up against Crack , which Blaze happily accepts, but Blaze loses the fight. A match would later on be arranged in the Red Room against WC in which the player would win. Crow approaches D-Mob about a business proposition and states how there's not enough place for both to rule. He challenges D-Mob to a fight in which the winner takes all and the loser goes to "Jersey". Crack versus D-Mob's best man. D-Mob agrees and Crow questions who it will be. D-Mob looks to Sticky and he smiles. D-Mob nods and puts his left hand on the player, thus states how his best man will fight. Sticky is enraged by this matter and states how "this is bullshit". D-Mob then states that Sticky should watch himself. However, Sticky tells D-Mob that he should and then leaves stating that how he's out. Crow agrees and leaves. D-Mob warns the player not to worry about Sticky and to be ready to fight against Crack. Later on, the player along with Blaze and D-Mob enter Club Murder. Within the Club, the player faces Crack and defeats him. After the fight. Crow leaves with the beaten up Crack and the rest of his crew in which D-Mob yells to Crow to send him a postcard from Jersey. D-Mob then states how it's time to celebrate and the player leaves his girlfriend behind. Blaze, D-Mob, and the player enter in D-Mob's Limo, which gets drive-byed by Magic, Sticky, and Trejo. This leads to D-Mob beating shot up and the limo crashing along with the car, which drive-byed on the limo. After the player chases after the three drive-byers. Sticky is seen in a train, which means that even Sticky betrayed D-Mob. However, with Magic and Sticky gone. Trejo attempts to kill the player, but running out of bullets in his Uzi. The player kills Trejo by throwing him under a train and goes back to see how D-Mob's doing. D-Mob then tells the player and Blaze to leave him behind. The player doesn't want to and tells D-Mob how he's coming with them, thus the player states how Crow is going to die for what he'd done. However, D-Mob tells the player in anger that killing Crow ain't the way and to remember what D-Mob said during the meeting. D-Mob is left behind as requested, arrested by cops, and treated for gunshot wounds. He later on contacts the player and tells him to follow Blaze, thus win Crow's clubs. When the player betrays D-Mob's crew. D-Mob once more messages him stating how he did everything for the player and that his betrayal scared him badly. Later on, after Crow's death by the hands of the player. D-Mob contacts the player apologizing and stating how he didn't know what happened. The Mafia Boss and the player engage in a friendly fight in which D-Mob loses. Unline in Def Jam Vendetta. It seems that D-Mob learned a valuable lesson from Manny's friend. The lesson was that fear wasn't power, but instead respect was the true power. D-Mob wasn't bad as he use to be and changed his ways after the loss in the Def Jam Tournament. Despite him and Manny being enemies in the past. It seems that D-Mob has no grudge against him. However, this is uncertain, due to the fact that Manny and D-Mob never faced each other in story mode. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover In this prequel, D-Mob once again plays as the main antagonist alongside Crow. At this time, he was the owner of Dragon House. After Crow murders O.G., the player is confronted by D-Mob, who offers to be his partner and helps the player takeover areas around New York, building up his crew. Eventually, his treachery comes to light after the player meets Angel. Turns out that the mob boss was profiting off the fights the player had, used Angel to distract the player from his intentions, told Crow to kill O.G. and helped the cops raid The Babylon, where the player's crew were celebrating. He is finally confronted at the 125 Street Station, where he was defeated. The player has the option to throw D-Mob into the oncoming subway train, but canon wise, he survives and builds his empire leading up to the events of Def Jam Vendetta. Ouotes Def Jam Vendetta * Let's get down to business. (Before match) * NOBODY BEATS ME! (While in Blazin' Mode) * "You're out of retirement?" * Game over. * But nobody ever beats me. Def Jam Fight For NY * "Thought I was what? Arrested?" * "This is the guy who was helping me get home while you two clowns was sitting around playing video games."—D-Mob introducing Hero to Blaze and Sticky * "There's only one way to find out. Go buy yourself some new gear. If you gonna run with this crew, You better look the part. Think you can handle that?" —After D-Mob gives the money to Hero * "Sit your ass down" —D-Mob to Sticky *"Wrong. We do that and they're just gonna hit us back. What does that solve? We start shooting up the streets and the cops'll be all over us. How are we gonna make money with all that heat?" *"Listen. Crow thinks fear is power... but he's wrong. A beaten dog may fear you, but the second you turn your back, he's gonna strike." *You came through for us again. *"Don't worry about me. Follow Blaze's lead and get our clubs back." *"Your career ends here." (before match) *"Somebody call the ambulance" (after blazin' moves) * "You punks are all the same. No skill. (victory quote) Gallery dmob (1).jpg|D-Mob in the opening of Def Jam Vendetta Artwork of D-Mob.jpg|Artwork of D-Mob in Def Jam Vendetta. _-Def-Jam-Fight-For-New-York-The-Takeover-PSP-_.jpg|D-Mob in Def Jam Fight For NY DC11.png wallpaper04_1024.jpg|D-Mob's Def Jam Crew|link=D-Mob's Crew Trivia *D-Mob appears to be the only character, who indirectly breaks the fourth wall in his winning animation. After he says "Game Over" the words Game Over appears on the screen if the player loses to him. *D-Mob is possibly based on Death Row Records co-founder Suge Knight. *In Def Jam Vendetta, D-Mob's quote "Move out your five dollar ass before I have to make change" is a reference to the movie New Jack City. This line was also used in Def Jam Icon as one of Playa's taunts. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:D-Mob's Crew